


Remembrancer

by DoreyG



Category: Demonata Series - Darren Shan
Genre: Book 10: Hell's Heroes, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Mentions of Mass Murder, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrancer

She still remembers.

Of course she does.

Of _course_ she does, how could she ever forget? The slaughter of Slawter, such a _stupid_ name in hindsight, with death everywhere. Bodies strewn on the ground, guts wherever she looked and demons screeching from every corner. Her father, almost certainly dead and eaten by hell beasts. Her brother, almost definitely missing and never to return. 

How could she ever forget? Her imprisonment, such a small term in hindsight, at the hands of the eight-armed monster. A castle of webs, a dungeon of terrors and the groans of the dying infiltrating her every moment. A young child, terrified and crying for its mother. An old crone, resigned but longing for the same.

How _can_ she ever forget? The apocalypse, and she’s damn sure that there’ll be no hindsight here, all around them. A falling world, an army of terrified refugees and the loss of absolutely everything just waiting for the perfect moment. A resigned soldier, shrapnel already in his wounds but mind resolute. A terrified disciple, barely more than a child but already prepared to die.

All of them, already prepared to die.

She still remembers, and so she still wakes up hoarse from screaming. How could it be any other way?


End file.
